sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
PSM-747 (Paraside Motor)
The PSM-747 (aka Project B74) is a wide-body commercial jet airliner and cargo aircraft. Created in Second Life by Paraside Motor, the aircraft is based on the real-life Boeing 747 (ICAO: B741 / WAKE: HEAVY) developed by Boeing Commercial Airplanes. Background The real-life Boeing 747 is often referred to by its original nickname, Jumbo Jet, or Queen of the Skies. Its distinctive "hump" upper deck along the forward part of the aircraft makes it among the world's most recognizable aircraft, and it was the first wide-body produced. Manufactured by Boeing's Commercial Airplane unit in the United States, the original version of the 747 had two and a half times greater capacity than the Boeing 707,Branson, Richard. "Pilot of the Jet Age." Time, December 7, 1998. Retrieved: December 13, 2007. one of the common large commercial aircraft of the 1960s. First flown commercially in 1970, the 747 held the passenger capacity record for 37 years."A380 superjumbo lands in Sydney." BBC, October 25, 2007. Retrieved: August 3, 2010. Quote: "The superjumbo's advent ends a reign of nearly four decades by the Boeing 747 as the world's biggest airliner." The 747-400 passenger version can accommodate 416 passengers in a typical three-class layout, 524 passengers in a typical two-class layout, or 660 passengers in a high density one-class configuration."747." The Boeing Company. Retrieved: January 9, 2012. The four-engine 747 uses a double deck configuration for part of its length. It is available in passenger, freighter and other versions. Boeing designed the 747's hump-like upper deck to serve as a first class lounge or extra seating, and to allow the aircraft to be easily converted to a cargo carrier by removing seats and installing a front cargo door. Boeing did so because the company expected supersonic airliners (development of which was announced in the early 1960s) to render the 747 and other subsonic airliners obsolete, while the demand for subsonic cargo aircraft would be robust well into the future.Orlebar, Christopher. The Concorde Story. Oxford: Osprey Publishing, Fifth edition, 2002. ISBN 1-85532-667-1., p. 50. The 747 was expected to become obsolete after 400 were sold,Haenggi, Michael. Boeing Widebodies. St. Paul, MN: MBI Publishing Co., 2003. ISBN 0-7603-0842-X., pp. 14–15. but it exceeded critics' expectations with production passing the 1,000 mark in 1993.Sutter, Joe. 747: Creating the World's First Jumbo Jet and Other Adventures from a Life in Aviation. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Books, 2006. ISBN 978-0-06-088241-9., p. 259. By August 2015, 1,512 aircraft had been built, with 29 of the 747-8 variants remaining on order."747 Model Orders and Deliveries data." The Boeing Company, May 2015. Retrieved: June 12, 2015. Teased as Project B74, Paraside Motor's replica Boeing 747 made its first appearance at Second Norway Lufthavn on 14th March 2015, with landing/takeoff testing first publicly conducted on the 17th of the same month. The aircraft was in development for over 6 months prior to the first official beta release which retailed for L$7,999"Paraside Motor - PSM-747 BETA." Primbay. Retrieved: October, 2015.. The PSM-747 has a simulated wingspan of 64m, with a length of 72m and like its real-life counterpart uses a double deck configuration; seating a total of sixteen avatars (including pilot/co-pilot). Features *Working cockpit instruments. *Dynamic Scripts and Handling with weight effect, flaps, air brakes etc. *Seats up to 16 people (20+ animations). *Animated components (flaps, doors, wheels, landing gear, engines). *x3 variants (airliner, executive and cargo). *x3 included liveries (JAL, AirFrance and British Airways), proprietary paint application system. *Texture creation kit with templates. *Rezable ground-support props (passenger stairs). Images PSM-747 - AirFrance Livery (April 6, 2015).jpg|Prototype PSM-747 with Air France livery on display at Second Norway Lufthavn (April 6, 2015). PSM-747_(Paraside_Motor)_2.png|Photograph of prototype cockpit with pilot/co-pilot seating and instrumentation (October 20, 2015). Jumbo_023.jpg|First take-off of the prototype aircraft (March 17, 2015). Jumbo_007.jpg|First landing, with textures partially rezzed (March 17, 2015). Jumbo 015.jpg|Prototype aircraft at "Terminal A", SLSN (March 17, 2015). 10428059_1049742025040832_7789807489822461724_n.jpg|PSM-747 Paraside Airlines in SNO (March 30, 2015). 1974417_1047946728553695_333891123955920381_o.jpg|PSM747 Prototype's first tests (March 30, 2015). 11065882_1673736689520376_2321700606163198691_n.jpg|Jumbo on the taxiway of Second Norway Lufthavn (March 30, 2015). PSM factory.jpg|Paraside Motor's factory (PSM-747 paint livery). Project B74 400.png|Horizontal stabilizer teaser image (March 2015). B74 Project.jpg|Main fuselage teaser image (March 2015). See also *Boeing 747 (LeZinc) *Airbus A380 (LeZinc) References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Civil aircraft Category:Airliners Category:Paraside Motor